Time will tell
by barjy02
Summary: Endverse ...Et si tout cela n'était qu'illusion ou est-ce la réalité? Dean se réveille et se perd... OVNI purement Supernatural...
1. Remember

**Cette mini-fic OVNI endverse m'est tombée dessus après avoir vu un montage sur youtube sur les cinq premières saisons. Grosse bouffée de nostalgie pour ce qui restera à jamais pour moi, l'âge d'or de la série (avis tout personnel, je précise).**

 **Du coup je me suis dit " Et si..." et si je vous dis rien et je vous laisse découvrir...LOL.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez autant lire cet OVNI que j'en ai eu à l'écrire...**

 **Cette fic se découpera en trois courts chapitres que je posterais le jeudi (jour de Castiel)**

 **Je précise que ce ne sera pas une Destiel dans le sens romance du terme en espérant que cela ne vous empêchera pas pour autant de tenter l'aventure.**

 **.**

 **J'en profite encore pour vous remercier tous une nouvelle fois pour votre fidélité et ce peu importe où je vous emmène.**

 **.**

 **Merci à ma béta et surtout amie, Marianne.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

.

 **"** **Time will tell** **"**

.

 **1.** **Remember**

.

La marque l'irritait à s'en gratter à sang, à s'en arracher la peau, la chair...Horrifié, il se regardait enfoncer ses doigts entre ses muscles, ses ongles grinçant sur l'os. Aucune douleur, juste l'horreur. Incapable d'arrêter son geste, mû par la bête en lui et puis soudain son regard s'accroche à la lame. Maudite lame de Caïn qui lui est revenue et qu'il tient au bout de cet avant-bras presque disloqué, arraché à hauteur de coude.

Et son regard se perd sur le sang rouge aux étranges teintes de lumière qui la parsème. Il tâtonne son os, ses doigts sont enfouis profonds. Il ne perçoit plus que son poignet et un sang noir qui coagule et tombe dans un bruit de "splash" humide et lourd.

Tout va au ralenti. Il relève la tête et croise le regard vide de son frère. Ni peur, ni haine, ni compassion, ni amour... L'incompréhension.

Il est à ses pieds, agenouillé, mais ne semble plus le voir...Que tient-il serré contre lui? Pourquoi cette impression de vide?

.

Dean recule d'un pas, perdu dans ce qui semble être un hangar...Il lève les yeux, un trou dans le toit, le ciel est sombre, aucune étoile...Aucun bruit, excepté celui du sang qui coule.

Il ne sent plus rien. Les yeux aux pupilles noires, il se tourne vers Sam et puis retire sa main de sa plaie béante et la tend vers lui.

Comme au ralenti, Sam semble protéger ce corps inerte contre lui et refuse de répondre à son geste.

Des phrases, des mots, une litanie qui le berce...

.

" _First you'd kill Crowley... There'd be some strange mixed feelings on that one, but you'd have your reason, get it done, no remorse._

 _And then you'd kill the angel Castiel, now that one, that I suspect would hurt something awful._

 _And then... Then would come the murder you'd never survive, the one that would finally turn you into as a much of a savage as it did me... your brother Sam. The only thing standing between you and that destiny is this blade_ "

.

Il voudrait lâcher cette lame dans ce dernier élan de conscience mais elle ne répond pas à ses ordres et là...Là, il le voit, ce sang qui coule entre les mains de Sam, celui qui provient de...

Dean recule...et la lame glisse et heurte le sol dans un bruit mat.

.

Castiel...

.

Ses yeux perdent leur noirceur, cherchent une réponse dans ceux de Sam qui s'est mis à lui parler mais il n'entend rien...Il lit sur ses lèvres.

"You're kill him" comme un cri, une sentence, une accusation, un fait...Il ne l'entend pas et pourtant ça lui hurle dans la tête.

"YOU'RE KILL HIM" en ouvrant ses bras pour lui montrer le visage pâle de l'ange, ses yeux bleus éteints dans la stupeur.

Il recule encore...Il le reconnaît cet endroit...La grange où il l'avait invoqué...

Il regarde son bras, la plaie cicatrice. Il entrevoit la marque qui renaît de ses cendres, la lame qui tremble et Sam...

NON...NON...NON...

Il recule encore...Sam qui n'avait pas dû lâcher l'ange dans ses bras, le marquant des ailes de sa grâce dans sa mort.

NON...NON...NON...

.

Un long trou noir, une chute dans les abîmes. Tout son monde s'écroule sur ses bases, l'enfer s'ouvre à ses pieds...Y plonger pour ne pas poser le dernier geste.

Il ne tuera pas son frère...Il hurle pardon mais son âme se noircit. Il perd la notion même de sa propre existence et la lame se fige dans sa main et l'oblige à marcher droit.

Sam ne cherche même pas à se défendre. Il serre plus fort l'ange et glisse juste un :

" Je t'aime" et Dean lève la lame.

NON...NON...NON...

Un éclair d'un blanc pur l'aveugle.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Il fait nuit. Une maison éclairée, l'impala...Un ciel étoilé...

Et lui qui n'arrête pas de pleurer, doigts aux jointures blanchies serrant son volant prêts à le briser.

Il a du mal à respirer, comme la sensation de sortir de l'eau après une trop longue immersion.

Où est-il? Est-ce cela l'enfer?

Il met plusieurs minutes à se reprendre.

Respire...

Il finit par regarder autour de lui. Cet endroit lui est familier. Lointaines réminiscences...Il regarde l'heure...3h20.

Ça ne se peut pas... Pas cette fois.

Il remonte sa manche de chemise, paniqué. Rien, pas de marque.

Il fouille ses poches. Pas de lame. Touche un objet froid. Ce...Ce téléphone, ce n'est pas le sien, ce n'était plus le sien depuis des années.

.

"Merde...Je deviens FOU" hurlant à s'en briser la voix et les tympans. "CASS...SAMMY" en s'effondrant en larmes sur le volant. Ereinté, au bout de ce qu'il peut endurer...Épuisé.

"Maman" en se cassant en mille morceaux.

" _Dean_ " fait une voix féminine et lointaine.

Il rêve. Il va se réveiller et se retrouvera damné, le sang de son frère sur les mains, sur son âme, sur sa vie, sur ses échecs.

" Sammy " dans une supplique.

" _Tu peux encore le sauver, Dean...Tu peux encore le sauver...Réveille-toi_ " insiste la voix.

" FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX" balançant les bras dans les airs, à moitié fou, marchant sur le fil d'un équilibre précaire.

" _Dean_ " encore et encore." _Rien de tout cela n'est arrivé...Réveille-toi_ ".

Dans un hurlement bestial, il ouvre la portière et sort, courant vers cette maison aux fenêtres illuminées.

.

" _Dean...Franchis-en le pas et ce cauchemar deviendra ta réalité...Dean, mon enfant, mon fils, mon chéri...Écoute-moi, je t'en conjure_ ".

Il se laisse tomber à genoux et fouille l'arrière de sa ceinture. Il en sort son arme, sourire sans émotion. Il pointe le canon sur sa tempe et un souffle froid lui glace les doigts, lui brûle l'index appuyé sur la gâchette.

" _Tu dois me croire... Je n'ai que peu de temps_ ".

" Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas tranquille...Laissez-moi mourir en paix...Laissez-moi les rejoindre ou devenir monstre à jamais mais délivrez-moi...J'en peux plus" enserrant son crâne entre son arme et sa main libre.

.

" _Castiel...L'ange...Castiel_ ".

" Laissez-le tranquille" en pointant son arme sur l'invisible. " FOUTEZ-LUI LA PAIX".

" _Il n'est pas mort...Dans cette réalité...Tu peux encore le sauver...Tu peux encore sauver ton frère_ ".

" Qui êtes-vous? Vous n'êtes pas ma mère" crachant sa haine et son mépris. " Chimère, vous n'êtes que des chimères".

" _Nous sommes en 2010. Rien de ce que tu viens de vivre n'est vrai Dean...Tout commence ici pour que rien ne s'arrête à demain_ ".

" Menteur" tellement anéanti qu'il laisse le poids de son chagrin s'écraser sur ses épaules.

" _Appelle-le_ " fit la voix. " _Je n'ai plus de temps...Appelle-le...Il comprendra...Il te dira la vérité...L'ange_ " et la voix s'éteignit.

Dean s'effondra au sol sans avoir ni la force, ni l'envie de prononcer le moindre mot, persuadé en s'enfonçant dans le noir qu'il se réveillerait aux côtés de Crowley, maître des enfers auprès duquel il reviendrait réclamer son dû.

NON...Il était mort, il l'avait tué...

Les enfers...Les démons...Où? Où étaient-ils? Où était-il?

.

Une pluie fine, le froid, et pourtant cette chaleur sur son visage, un rayon de soleil entre les nuages.

Il a mal dans tout son corps. Il respire difficilement et il se rend compte qu'il est étendu à même le sol...De l'herbe sous sa joue et l'esprit plus clair qu'il ne l'avait plus été depuis...depuis quand?

Il se redresse sur ses genoux et premier réflexe, la marque...Absente.

Il relève la tête...La maison et devant la porte, Lisa et Ben.

Il sourit, s'apprête à se lever pour les rejoindre et puis regarde sa montre... 8h10.

" _Nous sommes en 2010_ " répète inlassablement cette voix dans sa tête.

Il se redresse, déroulant sa carcasse lourde et grippée. Il sent ses muscles endoloris réclamer et son estomac en faire de même, il a faim.

Il n'avait plus faim depuis si longtemps...Depuis la mort de Crowley.

Il recule, refuse qu'elle le voit... Mû par l'instinct, il rejoint sa voiture et s'y enferme.

Reprendre son calme. La radio...Il l'allume et cherche un canal qui pourrait lui indiquer l'année, le jour.

" Je deviens dingue" en riant comme un fou tout en cherchant une radio qui émette autre chose que de la musique et puis...

" Bienvenue sur CW 5 classique rock... Oublions 2010 et cette journée de grisaille mes amis, pour faire à présent, un bond dans le passé... 1979...AC/DC et son emblématique highwayyyyy to helllllllllll" d'une voix grave en balançant les décibels. La musique envahit l'habitacle mais Dean ne l'entend pas.

2010...Putain.

2010...Il met le contact et démarre, s'éloignant de la maison des Braeden pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

.

Il roule sans but...Perdu...Incapable de savoir dans quelle réalité, il se trouve.

Il finit par s'arrêter sur le parking d'un relais routier et fouille ses poches. Il en sort plusieurs billets verts et jette un œil dans le rétroviseur pour faire face à son visage pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

Ses yeux verts et purs le fixent dans le reflet. Il tend les doigts et se touche au travers du miroir. Le noir n'y a plus trace.

"Merde".

Nouvelle panique. Il fouille dans la poche interne de sa veste et sort la lame de Ruby pour se taillader sans hésitation le bras...Rien.

" Christo" murmure-t-il. " Christo" plus fort mais rien.

Il fouille la boîte à gants et sans réfléchir, s'empare d'une fiole d'eau bénite et la boit d'un trait...Rien.

" Tout n'est qu'une illusion...Tout est faux... Mais pourquoi? J'ai fini les épreuves de Caïn... Je suis un démon, un monstre...Je les ai tués" en se regardant une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. " Mon dieu...Je vous en supplie...Aidez-moi".

" _Appelle-le_ ".

" NON" en sortant brusquement pour prendre une profonde respiration. "NON" en fixant ses pieds. Ce fut là qu'il réalisa qu'il était habillé d'un jean, T-shirt noir, chemise ouverte et...sa veste...sa veste en cuir. La même tenue qu'en ce jour de 2010.

" Putain" en se touchant, comme si il se redécouvrait. " Je suis cinglé" hésitant entre l'envie d'y croire et la peur que tout ne soit que mensonges déguisés.

.

wwwwwwwwwww

.

Là, il avait faim. Il poussa la porte du petit restaurant. Juste deux clients et quelques tables aux nappes dépareillées. Il s'assit près de la devanture et fixa l'extérieur, perdu, notant soudain que la pluie avait cessé.

" Bonjour" fit une voix enjouée. " Vous avez déjà fait votre choix? " en pointant le menu de son crayon.

" Vous avez des hamburgers?" en levant le regard sur une femme entre deux âges.

" C'est même la spécialité du chef".

" Parfait. Je prendrais un hamburger saignant et une bière".

" Hamburger et bière" en griffonnant.

" Vous avez de la tarte?".

" Ouaip...Aujourd'hui c'est pécan".

" J'en prendrais une part avec un café comme dessert".

" Je note ça...Mais je vous préviens le hamburger de Jimbo risque de vous caler l'estomac".

" C'est pas grave...Je meurs de faim", la voix basse mais un premier vrai sourire depuis son... réveil. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel nom donner à cet état ou non-état dans lequel il naviguait.

" Comme vous voulez...C'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre" en riant. " Et puis, si jamais, je vous emballerais tout ça pour le voyage" en lui faisant un clin d'œil tout en prenant le menu.

" On fait comme ça" en ôtant sa veste maugréant quand il y vit les taches dûes à son somme dans l'herbe.

" Les toilettes sont là" en indiquant du menton la droite du comptoir.

" Je vous remercie".

" Y a pas quoi beau gosse" en s'éloignant, interpellée en passant par un routier visiblement familier des lieux.

.

Dean décida de reporter sa séance de nettoyage à plus tard. Il n'avait pas le courage de se lever, ni même l'envie...Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

Il fut sorti de ses rêveries par le bruit de fond de la télévision. Un homme débattait sur le Tsunami qui avait ravagé Haïti quelques mois plus tôt...2010.

" Cela a l'air de vous passionner" l'interrompit la serveuse en lui posant sa bière.

" Non pas vraiment" en détournant le regard de l'écran. " Vous n'auriez pas un journal qui traîne par ici, je suis sur la route depuis plusieurs jours et...".

" Pff...Vous stressez pas, rien de nouveau sous les tropiques" le coupa-t-elle. "Mais si vous en voulez vraiment un pour déprimer, la boutique en vend" en pointant les pompes à essence et le petit kiosque avenant.

" C'est gentil merci".

" De rien...Le hamburger arrive dans 5 minutes".

" Prenez votre temps, j'ai tout le mien".

" Roadtrip?" osa-t-elle.

" Réveil d'un cauchemar ou encore plongé dedans" sourit-il, sans âme.

" Ah ça mon mignon, c'est un peu notre lot à tous. Comme disait mon père, à chaque jour, sa louche d'emmerdes".

" A qui le dites-vous" en posant les yeux sur ses mains qui tenaient la bouteille froide.

Il ne la vit pas partir et encore moins revenir. Il ne vit que l'assiette qui glissa sous ses yeux.

" Encore dans votre cauchemar?" le taquina la serveuse.

" Ah non là...Je suis au paradis" tout sourire devant son plat, écartant sa bière et se frottant les mains.

" Enjoy" fit-elle en riant, se dirigeant vers un couple qui venait de s'installer.

Le goût paraissait si réel, la sensation de la nourriture dans sa bouche, les sucs le long de sa trachée. La fraîcheur de la bière mêlée à la chaleur de la viande.

Étrange impression de renaissance... Et si c'était vrai... Et si tout n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, une projection... Comme Zachariah, comme ce futur qui ne fut pas...2014.

"On dirait que ça vous goûte dit-on " s'amusa la serveuse.

" Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point" et puis cette idée idiote mais au fond pas si dénuée de sens. Il posa ses couverts et s'essuya la bouche. " Je peux vous demander un service?"

" Dites toujours" en croisant les bras.

Il fouille ses poches et sort le journal de son père. Il l'ouvre, le feuillette et trouve facilement ce qu'il cherche.

"Lisez-ça, s'il vous plaît" en lui tendant le journal, page ouverte sur les incantations d'un exorcisme.

" C'est quoi? On...On dirait du latin comme dans les trucs d'église" sur un ton un peu sarcastique.

" Vous pourriez le lire à voix haute ?".

" Pourquoi?" soudain sur ses gardes, sourire en demi-teinte.

" C 'est une prière aux morts" mentit-il.

" Vous avez perdu des êtres chers?".

" Oui...Très chers... Et j'ai...Je peux pas lire ça mais...J'aimerais qu'ils sachent" bafouillant dans son mensonge.

" D'accord...C'est de loin la chose la plus étrange qu'on m'ait jamais demandé de faire mais okayyyy" en levant une main pour le rassurer.

" Merci" jetant un œil sur son badge. " Merci, Janice".

" Pas de quoi...T'as de la chance d'être beau gosse" en se raclant la gorge, se trouvant sur le coup un peu ridicule. " Et tu as intérêt à me refiler un pourboire d'enfer".

" Évitez ce mot-là" en riant crispé.

" Quoi? Pourboire? " en relevant un sourcil.

" Non...Enfer" corrigea Dean.

.

Elle étouffa un rire et se mit à lire.

"Exorciseuse _te omis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas omnis incursio infernalis adversii omnis congregatio secta diabolica ergo draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus audi nos_ " dans un même débit, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait mais doutant au fur et à mesure que ce soit là une prière aux morts.

Dean avait fermé les yeux dès les premiers mots mais rien en lui ne se produisit. Il était serein mais doutait encore...Il se souvenait ne pas être un démon comme un autre, parce qu'il ETAIT le démon.

Il connaissait un moyen d'être sûr de son cas.

.

" Merci Janice", léger sourire sur les lèvres en reprenant son journal.

" Rappelez-moi de ne pas faire lire ça devant ma tombe. C'est la plus terrifiante prière que j'ai jamais entendue" en se penchant. " Vous avez fini? " jetant un œil sur la seule salade restante.

" Oui...je vais prendre le dessert" en attrapant sa veste. "Je vais au p'tit coin" pour la rassurer.

" Je vous débarrasse et quand vous serez de retour, la tarte vous attendra".

" Merci...Pour tout" en laissant sa main caresser la sienne en passant. Janice en rougit, bêtement.

" Ces mecs " en haussant les yeux au plafond.

.

Dean referma la porte derrière lui et chercha du regard de quoi dessiner ou ne fusse que laisser une trace.

Il pesta et puis son regard s'arrêta sur une bouteille de nettoyant WC. Il s'en empara et se mit à tracer à l'aide du liquide bleu, un symbole anti-démon.

Il se mit à rire en s'imaginant piégé à l'intérieur quand Janice viendrait à s'inquiéter de son absence.

Une fois tracé, Dean observa son travail et soupira, soulagé. Si il était un démon, il aurait déjà dû ressentir les effets du symbole mais rien...

Il respira profondément et fit un pas au milieu du cercle et... le traversa.

" Putain" en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Il ne savait pas si il devait en pleurer ou en rire.

Il n'avait plus la marque et toutes ses tentatives pour vérifier si il était un démon lui en avait indiqué l'inverse.

Mais est-ce que cela voulait dire que cette voix...que sa mère...ne lui mentait pas ou s'était-il simplement réfugié dans un monde parallèle pour oublier ses crimes? Depuis quand un démon avait-il des états d'âme? Depuis quand la marque le rendait-elle plus humain au point de fuir son fratricide?

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était bel et bien en 2010 et rien de ce qu'il avait vécu n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Il pouvait changer le destin...encore...On lui...On leur offrait une seconde chance.

Il se mit à nettoyer le sol avec du papier WC, respirant l'odeur du détergent. N'importe quoi qui pouvait lui rappeler sa condition d'humain.

"Je suis Dean Winchester...Je t'ai pas tué, Cass...Je t'ai pas tué, Sammy" frottant avec de plus en plus de vigueur le sol. Il sourit...Il sourit et ferma les yeux.

" _Appelle-le_ ". 

Il devait le faire au plus vite. Avant que Castiel ne cherche à rejoindre les enfers et la cage...Avant que tout bascule.

Retrouver Sammy entier...Et surtout retrouver Bobby...Bobby toujours vivant.

"Oh putain" jetant les papiers usagers dans la cuvette, les regardant disparaître quand l'eau jaillit.

Disparaître comme ses fichus cauchemars...Il ne put s'empêcher de maudire celui qui, ainsi, jouait avec son destin...Leurs destins.

Toute cette souffrance...La pire des leçons mais cette fois-ci, Dean était bien décidé à la retenir et à pas laisser son aveuglement prendre le pas sur sa raison. Bien décidé à faire comprendre à cet ange, plus buté que lui, qu'il n'était pas seul...Pas seul à devoir tout affronter.

Cette Team Free Will, ce n'était pas que des mots, c'était une part de lui.

Il ressortit des toilettes, libre. Plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et se rassit devant une part de tarte qu'il soupçonnait trop grande et un café chaud.

Il sourit.

" Janice" interpellant la serveuse, plateau vide.

" Encore besoin de moi?" sourire entendu.

" Vous pourriez me l'emballer et en rajouter une autre part".

" Réserve pour la route?" en prenant son assiette.

" Non...Retrouvailles avec...avec un ami".

" Je fais ça tout de suite" en lui souriant.

Il jeta un œil distrait sur le parking. L'impala luisait au soleil et Dean se remit à espérer.

Rien n'était perdu.

2010.

.

Fin première partie

 **.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, la suite jeudi prochain.**

 **A dimanche pour un deuxième mini OS destiel dans "Free to be you and me"**

 **ou à jeudi pour ceux qui veulent continuer l'aventure sur cette fic-ci.**

 **Mille mercis d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.**

 **Love you.**


	2. Believe

**Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui se sont lancés dans cette étrange aventure...**

 **Merci pour vos mises en favori, vos follow ou retour...Merci aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre.**

 **Ce chapitre est le plus court des trois...J'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

 **Merci à Lucie pour sa review.**

 **Merci à ma fidèle béta et amie Marianne que je n'arrête pas de noyer sous mes mots.**

 **Enjoy...Enfin espérons le...**

 **.**

 **"** **Time will tell** **"**

 **2.** **Believe**

.

ll roule depuis plusieurs minutes, hésitant à se garer sur les bas-côtés, se cherchant l'excuse des témoins qui pourraient surgir alors qu'il n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive sur cette route depuis qu'il l'avait empruntée en sortant du relais routier.

Un dernier salut à Janice, un généreux pourboire, deux parts de tarte et la peur...La peur que tout cela ne soit toujours qu'un rêve éveillé et qu'allait surgir des tréfonds, son jugement dernier.

L'enfer était pavé de tellement d'illusions.

.

Il finit par se garer sur une aire de repos...Une table en bois et deux bancs fixés au sol par une coulée de béton qui ressurgissait par endroit, la terre usée par les années et les intempéries, un carré paisible oublié de tous à en juger par l'état de ce qui avait dû être anciennement un WC chimique.

Ce n'était pas le lieu idéal pour des retrouvailles, même si, à tout bien réfléchir, cette réalité était celle qu'il espérait...Leur dernier face à face devait dater...de...deux jours.

Il s'effondra sur le banc...Deux jours...Il se prit la tête entre les mains...C'était impossible...

Ca ne se pouvait pas.

Il finit par respirer profondément, tâchant de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Il devait agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

S'il ne lui apparaissait pas, il saurait. Et sa pénitence serait alors de vivre dans un désespoir sans fin, de ce qu'il aurait dû faire et pas faire et qui avait mené à la mort de tous ceux qu'il aimait : Bobby, Castiel...Sammy...

Qu'avait-il à perdre? La raison?

Il étouffa un rire et finit par fermer les yeux.

" Castiel...C'est moi...Dean" la voix tremblante, à peine audible.

Le silence caressé par le vent.

"Putain, Cass...Réponds-moi, mec" en se penchant sur ses cuisses, avant-bras sur les genoux, visage tourné vers le sol, vers l'enfer qui semblait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

" Je t'en supplie, buddy...Réponds-moi" croisant ses doigts, les serrant à s'en couper la circulation, prière voilée.

Encore et toujours le silence.

"Merde" en enfonçant ses paumes sur ses paupières et puis ce bruit, ce froissement d'air et l'impression que vous en êtes privé.

Il n'ose pas relever la tête...Il n'ose pas affronter un fantôme...Il veut tellement y croire.

Un " Hello Dean" répond à ses angoisses, une voix rauque. Sa voix. Son ange. Ses espoirs.

Il refuse de lui faire face, refuse de le voir s'effacer comme un mirage.

"Dean?" fit la voix plus inquiète, des pas qui s'avancent et qui s'arrêtent.

Il entrouvre les yeux, fixe les chaussures, le bout de ce pantalon...Ose un peu plus haut, le bord de cet imper...Le sien.

" Cass?" entre question et peur.

" Dean...Que se passe-t-il?".

Il entend le tremblement dans cette voix grave.

Il finit par détacher ses mains, détacher ses yeux du sol et se redresse.

Il est là, trenchcoat, chemise blanche et cette fichue cravate bleue de travers qui lui donne envie de pleurer. Et l'ange le perçoit, le ressent ce chagrin. Il ressent le doute et s'approche, brisant l'espace personnel de son protégé.

" Quelle année? Quel mois?" arrêté sur sa cravate.

" Dean?" de plus en plus inquiet.

" Réponds-moi" plus sèchement.

" Mai 2010...Mais Dean, tu le sais".

" 2010...Putain".

" Tu ne devrais pas être ici...Ne devrais-tu pas être à côté de ceux que tu chéris comme ton frère te l'avait demandé?" un rien étonné, ce ton dans la voix qu'il avait perdu dans ce futur, cette voix... Ici...C'est lui.

Il se relève brusquement et Castiel fait un pas en arrière, en tiquant, cherchant à percer le regard de son humain.

"Dean...Que se passe-t-il?".

" Lis dans ma mémoire...Lis dans mes rêves, dans mes cauchemars" sans oser poser les yeux dans les siens.

" Dean".

Il se méfie, il le sent. Il doit trouver les mots pour le rassurer mais aussi lui montrer qu'il a besoin qu'il lui fasse confiance...Confiance...Ce mot véritable vitriol dans sa bouche.

" Je crois que j'ai été projeté dans l'avenir, Cass. Et putain...Je t'en supplie, lis en moi", orbes bleus contre orbes verts.

Il a envie de le serrer dans ses bras, cet ange raide comme un piquet, cet ange qu'il ne sera bientôt plus, broyé dans un avenir sans espoir.

" Cass...Tu n'as pas encore ouvert la cage?" visage soudain fermé, le coeur dans un étau.

L'ange se fige, comme piégé dans un mensonge affiché en plein jour.

" De...De quoi parles-tu?".

" Tu vas descendre sauver mon frère...mais seul. Parce que tu ne trouves aucun des tiens pour te suivre...Ils nous en veulent, ils nous maudissent".

Castiel reprend un visage impassible et ça donne envie à Dean de sourire parce que cela non plus son ange du futur ne le fait plus, trop marqué, trop blessé, un peu fataliste, presque éteint.

" Tu vas échouer...Tu vas ramener son corps mais pas son âme...Une coquille vide...Castiel... Ca sera le début de la fin" alors que celui-ci fuit son regard, ce qui prouve qu'il dit vrai et que cela déséquilibre la belle assurance de l'être divin.

" Comment? "neutre.

" Je ne sais pas...Je me suis réveillé et c'était comme si 5 heures avaient été 5 années de ma vie...de nos vies et putain mec...On a sacrément TOUS merdé et...Fais chier Cass, j'arrive pas à savoir si je vis un cauchemar les yeux ouverts, si tout cela est vrai...Si tu es là, si l'autre est...n'est"

Il s'effondre sur le banc.

Long moment de solitude avant que l'ange ne s'approche.

" Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver des alliés...Nous sommes si peu nombreux et Raphael est occupé de rassembler les fidèles à sa cause auxquels se sont ralliés ceux de Michael...Je... " se mettant les mains dans les poches. " Je voulais te rendre Sam maintenant parce que demain, je ne serais peut-être plus en mesure de le faire".

" Regarde en moi Cass...S'il te plait".

" Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus que je fouille ton esprit" d'une voix douce et distante.

" Je veux que tu le fasses à présent et que tu me dises ce que tu y vois".

" Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de lire dans les rêves passés".

" Mais tu peux retrouver des vérités inscrites dans un possible futur" le confortant du regard.

" Je...Je peux essayer".

" Alors fais-le" en se levant pour lui faire face. " Fais-le...Lis en moi et après je pourrais...Après" en le regardant avec tendresse et appréhension. " Lis en moi Cass" fermant les yeux, lui offrant ses mémoires, ses secrets, ses vies...Sa confiance.

" Bien" se contente de dire Castiel. " Si tel est ton désir" en posant doucement deux doigts sur son front tout en fermant les yeux.

Dean le sent voyager dans son âme avec cette chaleur qui n'en est pas une...Ce lien qui les unit et qui, même dans ce futur maudit, malgré les déchirures, n'avait pas été brisé...jusqu'à ce qu'il le tue.

Ce souvenir brise le contact...Dean se revoit enfoncer la lame dans son flanc, la tordant pour qu'elle trace son chemin, perçant le coeur. Bruit d'os qui craque et de sang qui suinte.

L'ange qui tombe, Sam qui le serre dans ses bras. Il hurle et cette sensation de plénitude s'efface pour ne laisser que les tourments de la douleur.

Ils rouvrent les yeux en même temps. Dean ne se souvient même pas avoir fermé les siens.

Castiel recule, la main encore en suspens...

" Ca ne se peut pas" murmure-t-il.

" Cass?"

Il doit savoir.

" Toi? Démon?" effrayé par cette vision qui fait vibrer sa grâce, affichant son futur échec.

" Aide-moi" le supplie son protégé.

Un bruissement d'ailes, il a disparu...N'était-ce donc qu'un rêve? Et Castiel, une illusion?

.

Il regarde ses mains...Du sang.

Il relève sa manche...La marque.

La radio s'allume...Seule.

" Hello boys...Vous êtes sur CW5 classique rock...C'était il y a presque 40 ans, souvenirs d'hier...The doors...The End...".

Dean se retourne et tout a disparu...Il fait noir, il a froid.

" Cass" dans une supplique, il s'effondre...Réalité, mensonges.

Il sent une larme couler...Un démon ne pleure pas.

Un bruissement d'ailes, une main qui se pose sur son épaule.

Il est assis sur ce banc et Castiel le regarde, la tête penchée, impassible.

" J'ai trouvé des alliés. Peu mais assez pour tenter de délivrer Sam...Tes visions seront nos visions" de sa voix si rauque.

" Quoi?" complètement perdu mais...le sang, la marque ne sont plus là.

" Debout Dean...Toi, l'élu, le messager".

Il sourit, léger plissement de ses lèvres.

" Je deviens fou...".

Dean s'agite en relevant sa manche. Etre sûr...Rien.

Castiel n'a pas détaché sa main, il la fait glisser...Trace invisible sous la peau, sous la veste, sous le cuir...La sienne.

" Indicible" murmure l'ange et sa grâce les enveloppe..." Jusqu'aux enfers". Il relève les yeux...Noirs comme l'ébène.

.

wwwwwwww

.

Dean hurle, le feu est glace...Il hurle et se réveille brusquement.

" Hey bro' ".

Une voix teintée d'inquiétude et d'espoir. Une ombre est penchée au-dessus de lui.

Impossible...Il se rappelle l'ange, le démon.

Il cligne des yeux, cette pièce...La casse, Bobby...Il rêve et ne voudrait jamais se réveiller. Il referme fortement les paupières.

" Dean" insiste la voix grave et douce.

" Non" en dodelinant de la tête, refusant de regarder cette imposture en face.

" Je suis revenu...Tu m'as ramené...Toi et les anges...Dean, ouvre les yeux...C'est moi, Sam...Sammy".

" Non".

" Castiel m'a tout expliqué...Je vais bien Dean...TU vas bien" alors que sa main se pose sur sa cuisse. " Lève-toi".

" Et marche" marmonne ironiquement une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

" Bobby".

Il se redresse. Il a mal aux muscles, mal à la tête, mal partout...Il sourit, cela prouve qu'il vit, on ne souffre pas quand on est mort...N'est-ce pas?

" Salut princesse".

Il est appuyé contre la commode, casquette enfoncée et bras croisés.

Dean se tourne et Sam le fixe, souriant...Ses cheveux sont plus courts, son sourire est lumineux...Hier.

Il se jette à son cou et sent son géant de frère le serrer à son tour en une étreinte qui semble durer une éternité, qu'il veut voir durer jusqu'à l'infini.

" Putain Sammy" la voix brisée.

Il sent son frère se défaire, s'éloigner et si il disparaissait?

Il se tourne vers Bobby qui s'est levé et s'approche de lui.

" Alors comme ça, les potes de Lovercraft m'auraient fait exploser la cervelle? " mains sur ses hanches.

" Bobby" murmure-t-il en se ruant sur lui, une accolade virile mais emplie de tendresse. Il respire son odeur de whisky et d'huile de moteur avec cette pointe de café.

Tout cela ne peut pas être une illusion...

Une frappe dans le dos et Bobby l'écarte doucement.

" L'angelot t'attend dans le salon" lui fait-il remarquer.

" Cass ?".

" Qui d'autre à ton avis ?" sur ce ton bourru qui lui serre le coeur.

" Tu m'as tellement manqué" en lui serrant le bras.

" Je te rappellerais ça un de ses quatre" en lui souriant dans sa barbe.

" Sam" en se tournant vers lui.

" Va...Je reste ici".

" Vous allez rester, promis ?" soudain inquiet.

" Tu dois lui parler...Ce qu'il a vu...Ce que tu as vécu" dit Sam avec ses fichus yeux de chien battu.

" Okay Sammy" résolu tout en plaquant sa main sur la nuque de son frère. " Okay" en la serrant vivement avant de s'en détacher et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Une tape sur la joue pour être sûr...Ils sourient...Heureux.

Castiel est là, près de la cheminée, de dos, les épaules voûtées. Il a l'air vidé, il doit l'être..Lui a dormi mais l'ange...Cette remontée a dû épuiser sa grâce.

" Cass" ose-t-il.

" Dean" en se tournant, reprenant trop tard son visage impénétrable. Le chasseur a eu le temps d'y percevoir la fatigue mais aussi un voile de tristesse.

" Merci".

" Je n'étais pas seul" répond l'ange, sourire contrit, mal à l'aise aussi.

" Non merci pour TOUT Cass...J'aurais dû te le dire bien avant...avant" hésitant.

" Avant quoi Dean ? Que je pactise ? Que je me fourvoie ?" siffle-t-il.

" Dis pas ça" le supplie Dean.

" C'est pourtant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire" note-t-il, froidement.

" A cette différence, c'est que cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserais pas faire, je ne te laisserais pas tomber".

" Vraiment Dean?" en tiquant, un peu hautain, et ce qui énervait Dean fut un temps, le rend si fier à l'instant.

" Crois-moi, soldat de Dieu" lui sourit Dean, entre tendresse et douce ironie.

Il voit l'ange sourire et s'approche de lui.

" On est ami, Cass...Frère d'armes et d'âme...et je ne laisserais jamais rien, ni personne, anges ou démons, nous séparer...Tu as ma parole".

" Les paroles s'envolent Dean...Ce sont les humains qui le disent".

" Tu veux que je te les écrive" réplique le chasseur, un peu amer...Castiel a vu le futur, Dean sent le doute s'immiscer dans ce bleu océan balancé par la tempête.

" Je ne suis pas ce Dean-là" souffle-t-il.

" Pas encore" lui fait remarquer, malgré lui, Castiel.

" On sait maintenant...On n'a plus d'excuses...On a déjà changé ce futur".

" C'est peu contre le destin".

" Ce fut assez contre Lucifer".

" Tu as délivré le pire des fléaux. Tu étais démon humain...Cain, fils de Dieu".

" Dans un avenir qui n'est déjà plus le même" contre Dean. " Sam a son âme, tu n'as pas pactisé avec Crowley".

" C'est exact et comment comptes-tu dès lors arrêter la prochaine Apocalypse?".

" Je sais où trouver les tablettes" répond-il, d'un air satisfait, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice.

" Sans prophète, elles ne nous seront d'aucune utilité" note l'ange, stoïque.

" Il apparaîtra en temps voulu...Crois-moi".

" Je te crois Dean...J'ai foi en toi".

Il s'approche...Castiel fronce les sourcils.

" Dean?".

Il se retrouve prisonnier de ses bras et reste planté droit, les siens ballants, ne sachant que faire. Apparaît Sam dans l'embrasure de la porte qui l'incite tout en mimant les gestes, à faire de même.

Maladroit, il lève les mains et les pose sur le dos de son...ami... et finit par l'étreindre à son tour.

.

wwwwwwwwwww

.

"Arrête" ordonne une voix grave. " L'archange ne veut pas qu'on lui fasse de mal, je te rappelle" en quittant la pièce.

L'ange femme se lève et jette un dernier regad sur le corps de Dean étendu sur ce lit aux draps trop blancs.

" Je me demande bien ce que Castiel lui trouve à cet humain" dit-elle, lèvres pincées.

" C'est son protégé, Naomi. Tu n'as pas à te poser des questions...mais à obéir".

" Tu penses que ça va marcher?".

" Castiel dirige le Paradis depuis 200 ans. Jusqu'ici, il n'a jamais failli à sa tâche".

" Si tu le dis, Hannah" en se levant.

.

Dean se réveille brusquement. Il les cherche, elles ne sont pas là...Il est chez Bobby.

" Tu as fait un cauchemar...Rendors-toi...Je veille sur toi".

Castiel est assis à sa droite.

" Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça Cass".

" Tu veux que je partes?" en tiquant.

" Non, reste...Je veux te savoir là".

" Je suis là, Dean...Je le suis et je le serais toujours...N'oublie jamais ça" et ses derniers mots caressent le creux de ses oreilles.

Il se rendort...Les mots de sa mère le bercent : _les anges veillent sur toi_.

Le lendemain, ils partent à la recherche de la tablette des anges...

Tous les quatre...

" La Team Free Will" sourit Dean en démarrant.

Sam est à sa droite, il étouffe un doux rire.

Castiel est à l'arrière, il regarde par la fenêtre, le ciel...Le Paradis...

Bobby les suit dans sa camionnette qui reflète dans le rétroviseur.

Et Dean veut y croire...Il en a besoin...

.

Fin deuxième partie

 **.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve jeudi prochain pour le 3eme et dernier chapitre.**

 **On se retrouve dimanche pour un nouveau petit OS dans "Free to be you and me" qui sera comme promis plus beaucoup plus doux qu'amer...**

 **Merci mille fois pour votre fidélité, ça me touche énormément.**

 **Love you.**


	3. Hope

**Je tiens tout d'abord à tous vous remercier de vous être lancés dans cette courte fic au goût un peu nostalgique. Merci pour vos review, vos mises en follow, en favoris.**

 **Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre et de la lumière.**

 **Merci à ma guest Chipie pour son indéfectible fidélité.**

 **Merci à ma béta et amie, Marianne.**

 **En espérant que ce dernier chapitre vous plaise malgré son côté très OVNI.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **"** **Time will tell** **"**

 **3\. Hope**

.

Ils ont parcouru l'Amérique de long en large...Evité Crowley et croisé Meg...

Ils ont creusé le sol et trouvé l'Enfer. Ils sont descendus dans les entrailles de la terre et y ont trouvé le Paradis.

Kevin est apparu, frêle étudiant tellement loin de celui que Dean avait laissé mourir après l'avoir presque asservi.

Il refuse qu'il arrête ses études, refuse qu'il abandonne sa mère ou Channing. Inias devient son protecteur, c'est le choix de Castiel.

Le jeune prophète traduit les tablettes dans sa chambre d'étudiant entre deux cours et deux coups d'archet...

Et l'ange se terre dans le silence.

" Cass?".

Il ne dit rien. Il se contente de sourire, lointain.

.

Dean ne parle pas du bunker à Sam et Bobby. Il ne cherche pas la clef qui leur en ouvrirait la porte, ni ne cherche à savoir le pourquoi de cet instinctif refus. Il veut juste que la tablette des anges soit traduite pour fermer les portes du Paradis et empêcher ainsi les troupes célestes d'apporter la désolation sur terre.

Il a brisé celle des Enfers en mille morceaux et Castiel les a éparpillés aux quatre coins des mers... Ce dernier, en lisant dans la mémoire de Dean, a retenu les mots du Père Simon : ils ont une nouvelle arme pour vaincre les démons...La purification par le sang... Un choix de vie ou de mort mais plus de sacrifice...Sam vivra.

Castiel approuve.

" Cass!".

Un bruissement d'ailes, il part rejoindre Inias.

.

wwwwwwww

.

Ils sont chez Bobby. La casse est toujours debout, et lui, toujours vivant.

Sam fait des cauchemars mais rien de bien grave. Dean sait, son cadet aussi... L'ange est là et soulage ses migraines.

" Tu ne trouves pas que Castiel est bizarre ces derniers temps" ose Sam.

" Bizarre? " s'amuse Dean. " On parle de Cass, là" avec un sourire de pure tendresse sur le visage. Castiel, l'ange qui depuis des mois, parcourt la terre à leurs côtés, chassant et vivant comme un humain qu'il n'est pas.

Mais Sam reste sérieux.

" Okay...Crache le morceau" en buvant sa bière.

" Kevin est presque arrivé au bout de la traduction de la tablette. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'on puisse refermer les portes du Paradis".

" Enfin! Les troupes de Cass ne vont plus pouvoir tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme".

" Troupes que l'on condamnera " en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux devenus avec le temps, mi-longs.

" On n'a pas le choix Sammy" en posant sa bière trop brutalement sur la table.

" Tous les anges qui sont sur terre seront rappelés au Paradis" note Sam.

" Bien...Plus aucun de ces enfoirés ne promènera ses fesses d'emplumés sur terre, c'est une sacrée bonne nouvelle" sourire satisfait dans un claquement de langue et un clin d'œil complice.

" Dean" insiste Sam. Il le regarde et soudain son frère semble comprendre et pâlit.

" Merde" son cœur se tord. " Merde" en se levant.

" Tu comprends maintenant son silence".

" Si on ferme les portes...On..." bafouillant.

" On le condamne à mort...Jamais Raphaël et les partisans de Michael ne lui pardonneront sa trahison et les anges qui marchent sur terre et qui se verront contraints de rentrer contre leur gré, ne le porteront non plus dans leurs cœurs".

" Génial! " hurla Dean en se serrant la nuque entre les mains. "Je dois donc choisir entre des milliards d'êtres humains et Cass...C'est ça?".

" Je...Je suis désolé".

" Pas autant que moi" abattu parce que la réponse était évidente et qu'on ne leur offrirait pas de troisième chance.

Bobby a tout entendu, Dean croise son regard en se tournant.

" Je suis navré gamin".

" Alors, c'est tout?" désabusé. " Je dois juste accepter comme ça que le mec qui est venu me tirer par la peau du cul des Enfers, qui nous a sauvé plus d'une fois les miches et qui est devenu mon putain de meilleur ami soit livré en pâture à ces fumiers" en pointant le plafond." Je lui ai promis de pas l'abandonner BORDEL" les yeux qui se voilent. " Je veux pas le tuer... Je veux pas le tuer à nouveau...Pas maintenant... Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé" en retenant péniblement ses larmes.

" On n'aura pas d'autre chance" finit par répliquer un Sam tout aussi défait que lui.

" MERDE" hurlé comme une fatalité, un fait, une réalité... et Dean sort en claquant la porte.

Il s'appuie contre le capot.

Ce futur où il avait abandonné l'ange aussi souvent qu'il avait cherché à le retrouver, ça ne pouvait pas être redondant à ce point...Ils étaient sur les routes depuis des mois tous les trois...Castiel qui apprenait à être humain avec toutes ses maladresses et ses incompréhensions tout en restant ce guerrier qui fascinait autant qu'il terrifiait le chasseur. Il l'avait retrouvé et maintenant...

Il lève la tête vers le ciel.

" Espèce de salaud...Tu parles d'un Père de merde. Je pensais que le mien détenait le record mais tu viens de le pulvériser en toute beauté".

Un bruit de froissement d'aile.

"Dean?".

Il ferme les yeux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi" l'agressant sans le vouloir.

" Je viens de voir...Sam".

" Et?" claque-t-il.

" Kevin a fini la traduction" d'une voix blanche.

" Super" souffle-t-il, avec une boule à la gorge qui l'étouffe.

" Tu n'as pas l'air d'être...content. N'est-ce pas là ce que tu espérais en partant à la recherche de la tablette?".

" Si..." devant admettre ce qu'il se refusait d'ancrer dans sa mémoire. "Si...bien sûr" en fixant le vide.

" Dean?".

" Mais toi?" la voix qui se brise.

" Quoi moi?" en s'appuyant à sa gauche.

" Cass...Merde" exaspéré.

" Des millions de vie vont être épargnées".

" Au prix de la tienne".

" Je ne suis, techniquement, pas vivant".

Dean étouffe un rire doux-amer et soupire.

" Donc...Tu...Tu vas retourner là-haut".

" Je n'ai pas le choix" en resserrant ses doigts sous le bord du capot.

" Et si tu l'avais, tu le ferais?" en l'interrogeant du regard.

" Je suis ange et mes frères meurent en défendant les préceptes de notre Père".

" Ça répond pas à ma question".

" Parce que je ne sais pas y répondre...Privé du Paradis, je serais privé de ma grâce, de mes pouvoirs, de ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis... Humain, je n'ai rien à offrir à cette terre...Ange, si je survis, j'aurais peut-être la chance d'offrir quelque chose aux miens".

" Super" rage Dean en se levant. " Donc, en résumé, ça veut dire que nous, pauvres merdes, qui sommes censées être tes amis, on doit se contenter de te regarder retourner dans cette guerre d'empaffés d'où toi et moi, on sait que tu n'en ressortiras pas vivant...Tais-toi, tu sais que j'ai raison" en lui coupant la parole avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.

" Toi et ton frère avez donné vos vies pour cette terre, pour les vôtres...Aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour qu'il incombe de sauver le paradis et mes frères".

" A ceci près, pauvre CRETIN, c'est que tu m'as sauvé et que tu as sauvé Sam! Mais que nous, on pourra pas te sauver TOI" vociféra Dean.

" Tu m'as déjà sauvé Dean" en lui offrant ce sourire si particulier.

" Va te faire foutre...Je me demande ce qui est le pire, tu vois...Savoir ce qu'aurait été l'avenir ou savoir là, ce qu'il sera".

" Tu connais déjà la réponse... Il y a des choses qui restent immuables et ce dans chaque guerre ou combat".

" Foutaises" en balançant les bras furieux.

" Pas d'apocalypse, pas de Darkness...Dean" en se levant. " Tu as encore Bobby... Sam est vivant...TU es vivant" en s'approchant. " Vous serez tous ensemble".

" Et c'est censé me rendre ta mort plus acceptable, c'est ça?" ne pouvant cacher sa colère.

" Cela lui donnera plus de valeur...Je préfère mourir en soldat qu'en pantin désarticulé".

" Joli, Cass...Tu fais des progrès" sarcastique, masquant difficilement sa peine.

Ils restèrent ensemble encore quelques minutes dans un silence pesant.

" Tu vas mourir puceau" lâche Dean en étouffant un rire dépité.

" Faut croire" en lui souriant.

" Combien de temps avant la fin des épreuves?".

" Quelques jours. Kevin rassemble les derniers éléments. J'ai demandé à Rachel de l'aider".

" Rachel?" fait inquiet Dean.

" Elle m'est fidèle...Je ne l'ai pas trahi dans cette vie-ci".

" Je sais" en soupirant. " T'as pas envie de sortir...Tu sais...Fêter la presque victoire entre nous...Avec Sam et Bobby...Dans un bar, juste pour...dire" s'empêtrant dans sa peine et son embarras.

" Ça me semble être une bonne idée" en tiquant, baissant la tête pour croiser son regard. " Pas de regrets" ose Castiel.

" Si tu le dis" en tapant sur son bras.

" Je n'en ai pas".

" Je n'ai que ça" réplique Dean.

Ils sortirent le lendemain. Un bar à quelques kilomètres de là : calme, juste quelques verres, des souvenirs, des fou-rires, des échanges de regard, parler sans rien se dire.

Dean avait réussi. Il avait changé le cours de l'histoire mais encore une fois, il y aurait un prix à payer et voir Castiel ainsi, trench-coat jeté sur la chaise voisine, bière à la main, lui donnait envie de chialer de rage. Le prix était définitivement trop élevé.

Il jette un œil sur les clients. Une petite dizaine. Aucun d'eux ne saura jamais que l'homme qui leur fait dos, mourra dans les jours à venir. Que son frère et lui, ainsi que ce vieux mécano et des centaines de chasseurs de part le monde, ont perdu des êtres chers pour que les leurs vivent aujourd'hui et vivent encore demain.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

" Appelle Castiel" ordonne Naomi.

Dean s'agite, perd pied.

Hannah se concentre et l'archange apparaît aussitôt.

" On y est" dit-elle en se levant.

" Bien...Laissez-nous".

Elles partent, quittent cette vaste pièce blanche immaculée. Il s'assied et prend sa main dans la sienne.

" Dean...Deeeeannnnnn".

La voix est rauque mais lointaine et Dean se réveille brusquement.

Sam est là, endormi sur le lit voisin dans ce motel pourri, la routine...La chasse...Les démons que les chasseurs purifient...Les monstres qu'ils éliminent...

Ça fait presque un an que les portes du Paradis sont fermées, que Castiel est...parti.

Mais il continue de rêver de lui...De cette chambre et de ces anges d'allure sévère qu'il ne connaît que trop bien.

Il aime à croire que c'est l'ange qui lui parle à travers ses rêves, qu'il n'est pas mort, qu'il est toujours là.

Que ses mêmes rêves sont peut-être la seule porte ouverte encore entre eux grâce à leur lien. Il pose mécaniquement sa main sur son bras.

" Putain" en fermant les yeux.

" Combien de temps allons-nous devoir veiller sur cette âme?" maugrée Naomi." Elle ne devrait même pas être ici" note-t-elle. Il n'y a là ni amertume, ni critique, juste une constatation. " Un démon au Paradis" finit-elle. " Une aberration".

" L'Enfer et la terre ne font plus qu'un. Dean est son échec, il ne se le pardonnera jamais" murmure Hannah. " Tu penses qu'on viendra un jour à bout du Chaos" balayant la main vers le sol, ouvrant une faille qui montre la terre dans cette nuit éternelle qui est devenue la sienne.

" A chaque nouvelle chance que Castiel lui offre, le mal perd du terrain. Il m'est d'avis que viendra un jour où l'âme pure de l'élu vaincra. Regarde-moi, n'en suis-je pas la preuve?".

" Ne déçois jamais sa loyauté et ne remets jamais en doute ses choix...Tu lui dois d'être encore en vie, toi qui a voulu l'éliminer" la menace calmement Hannah.

" Chaque nouvelle chance efface une erreur du passé".

" 200 ans céleste pour nous, ce n'est que poussière mais pour eux" en fixant le sol. " Pourront-ils tenir quelques années terriennes de plus".

" Il n'y aura pas à attendre si longtemps" fait la voix grave de l'ange.

" Castiel" sursaute Naomi. " Tu en es sûr?".

" J'ai sondé son âme...Le démon n'a plus qu'un souffle de vie".

" Sais-tu déjà..." n'osant plus.

" Rassemblez tous les anges et faites appeler Inias".

" Castiel" Hannah s'avance.

" Le temps est venu pour moi de céder ma place" d'une voix qui clôt la discussion.

" Inias" murmure Naomi.

" Il est le meilleur des choix".

Hannah disparaît.

Naomi réapparaît aux côtés du lit, l'âme est plus brillante...Castiel avait raison.

"Bien...Si tel est le vœu de Père, il en sera de sa volonté".

Elle se rassit et veille.

Dean clignote plusieurs fois des yeux... Sam est assis avec Bobby et Castiel.

" Cass?" en se redressant, entre joie et suspicion.

" Hello Dean".

" Mais...".

" Encore un cauchemar?" s'inquiète Sam.

L'aîné tourne son regard vers l'ange. Sait-il, lui aussi...Mais quoi?

" On a tous les ingrédients pour pouvoir commencer les rituels".

" Une âme?" ose Dean pensant aux anciennes portes des enfers.

" Non, une grâce. Inias s'est proposé. De tous les anges qui marchent sur terre, il est le plus apte à pouvoir s'intégrer en tant qu'humain dans votre monde" répond Castiel, bras croisés, raide et sévère.

" NON". Dean se lève et rejoint la tablée. " Toi...Toi, tu l'es" se désespère-t-il, en s'appuyant sur le bord de la table.

" Je me dois de rester auprès des miens...C'est moi qui les ai conduit à cette guerre fratricide. C'est à moi d'y mettre fin d'une manière ou d'une autre".

" Tu vas droit au suicide...C'est contre les lois de Dieu, je te rappelle".

" Je n'ai nulle envie de mourir" claque Castiel.

" T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con d'égoïste" murmure Dean entre ses dents.

" Venant de toi, c'est plutôt mal venu de me dire ça" d'une voix glaciale.

" Tu sais quoi, Cass...Va te faire foutre".

Il sort de la chambre en claquant la porte.

.

" Castiel?" Sam pose sa main sur son épaule.

" On continue" en lui indiquant de la sienne la traduction de Kevin.

" Dean a raison".

" Sam, s'il te plaît".

" Réponds juste à une question et après, je te laisse tranquille...promis".

Devant son absence de réponse, il prend courage :

" Si tu avais à choisir entre le Paradis en tant qu'ange et la terre en tant qu'humain, sans tenir compte des enjeux présents, pour lequel opterais-tu?".

L'ange tourne la tête vers la fenêtre.

" Je suis un être multiséculaire. J'ai observé la terre depuis la nuit des temps. Je vous ai vus grandir...Mourir...Renaître...Souffrir, rire, aimer, créer...Respirer".

"Alors vis-le en tant qu'être de chair et de sang".

L'ange regarde le ciel.

" Je ne peux pas les abandonner".

Un bruissement d'ailes et apparaît Inias.

" Ça fait 200 ans Castiel".

.

La porte s'ouvre. Dean entre, Castiel le foudroie du regard, il lui tient tête.

" Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser crever sans réagir...Ils sont vivants parce que tu as gardé foi en moi envers et malgré tout..." pointant Bobby et Sam. " J'ai foi en toi".

" Alors laisse-moi exercer mon libre arbitre" réplique l'ange.

" Offre ta grâce Castiel, toi le plus humain des anges... Le protégé de Père...Laisse-moi devenir ton ombre dans ce Paradis qui n'est plus le tien depuis bien longtemps".

" Inias" en repoussant sa chaise et se levant. " Je suis encore ton supérieur que je sache...Je te conseille d'ob...".

" NON" le coupa celui-ci. " Tu nous as appris le libre arbitre...Ceci est le mien...Et nous savons très bien, toi et moi, qu'ils sont le tien" en balayant du regard les trois autres hommes.

.

wwwwwwwwww

.

Naomi regarde l'âme s'élever et se redresser, le visage de l'élu en transparence. Il ouvre les yeux surpris avant de disparaître.

Le Paradis aux portes fermées observe le recul du Chaos.

Il n'y a pas d'espace temps pour les anges. Les ténèbres fuient la lumière de l'archange qui sacrifie sa grâce.

Humain auprès des humains.

En paix.

Inias entre. Il lui sourit. Un nouvel archange règne sur le Paradis. Sur le lit, un étrange pendentif païn qui brille. Elle recule et se tourne vers lui.

"Où est-il?".

L'espoir envahit sa grâce. Les ténèbres ont reflué dans des temps lointains. L'Enfer n'est plus une menace, le Paradis renaît de ses cendres.

Il est de retour après tant de souffrance...

Renaissance.

Le temps le dira.

 **.**

THE END.

.

 **J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en cours de route et que ce chapitre final vous aura plu.**

 **Ainsi se conclut cette fic un peu étrange mais qui me tenait à coeur, relents d'hier et de ce qu'aurait pu être demain.**

 **On se retrouve dimanche pour un nouvel OS : " Free to be you and me". Il sera posté beaucoup plus tôt dans la matinée, la convention FACTS m'attend...**

 **Mille mercis pour votre fidélité.**

 **Love you.**


End file.
